Dreams of Home
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: "Everyone's waiting for you daddy!" The little girl's voice drew Natsu closer to her and the weird group with her, before waking up again. "That dream again." Summery sucks I know. Sorry if this doesn't make much sense.
**Nothing to do, so here's another thing. Involves crossover kind of. Sorry if this doesn't make much sense.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 _"Come on daddy!"_

 _There was that voice again. Natsu Found himself in an open field of sorts. The grass was gold, and the sky was pure white. The fire dragon slayer didn't know where he was, but right now, someone was calling for him. Why the voice was calling him daddy confused the Wizard. Natsu kept running through the area, hoping to find the owner of the voice._

 _Natsu didn't understood why he was this curious about the little girl's voice, at least, it sounded like a little girl's voice. Natsu didn't understand why he felt happy as he heard her, but right now he needed to find the owner of the voice, and find out where he is._

 _"Where are you?" Natsu shouted to the air, hoping for someone to reply back. He didn't noticed it, but the land was fading out, as well as everything else. But before it enveloped him, he saw a group of people not that far from him. Natsu tried to run toward the group only that despite his running, he wasn't getting anywhere near them. However, he manage to catch the looks of them, at least somewhat._

 _A few of them had pointy ears, but two had different skin color than the other two. Two of them looked like a type of bear people. One of them looked like a giant walking bull. Two of them were really small, like gramps, but one of them was green. One of them looked like a blue man with tentacles on his face, and he had hoofs instead of feet. One of them looked like a humanoid wolf of sorts. Another person looked liked a zombie of sorts, but not so mindless looking or as gross looking. And last but not least, a little girl who appeared around five or six years of age. She was on the bull person's shoulder, she had long pink hair, the same color as Natsu's hair, and she was smiling. In fact, they were all smiling at the pink haired man._

 _Natsu tried to get to them, but no matter how much he ran, he couldn't get any closer. But before everything faded out, the little girl spoke again._

 _"Everyone's waiting for you daddy!"_

Natsu woke with a start, he was breathing fine though. He put his hand on his head.

"That dream again..." Natsu told himself. He looked around his room, noticing that Happy wasn't here.

'He must have already gone to the guild.' The fire dragon slayer thought to himself.

Natsu then proceed to get out of his bed, and proceed to head to the restroom to clean himself up. Natsu was having these dreams, all focusing around that little girl, and that group she was around. He didn't understand why he was having these dreams, nor had any understanding of who that girl was, or the group. What confused him mostly was that the girl always called him daddy. He wasn't a parent, and honestly, he doubt he could ever be a good one, if the jokes the guild makes about him are any indication.

'But,' Natsu thought to himself once more, as he exited the bathroom and headed toward the kitchen. 'Why do I feel like I know them? Why do I want to be with them? Why do I want to hold the girl, and care for her and keep her safe? Why do I want to smile along side all of then? I don't even know them! Do I?'

These thoughts and others were whiling in his head as he made himself breakfast. You see, Natsu actually knows how to cook, and pretty well at that. But no one, not even Happy, knows this. As he made his food, he continues to think about these dreams, and if they mean anything. He sat at his table and ate in silence, and rather slowly as well, as he was busy dwelling on his thoughts.

Natsu didn't understand, but every time the dream ends, and he wakes up, he always end up feeling sad. He wanted to go to them, hold the little girl as if she was his own, and just be with all of them. But he didn't understand why he wanted to do all of that.

The wizard of Fairy Tail finished up his food, and prepared to leave his house to head to the guild.

 _"Everyone's waiting for you daddy!"_

Natsu stopped in his tracks, the little girls voice from his dreams filled his head once more. He didn't get it. Every time he hears her, the more he wants to actually be able to talk to her, hold her, and protect her, as if she was actually his daughter. And when he realized he is unable to do that, he just gets filled with sadness. Natsu then felt something down his cheeks, and lifted his hands to feel them.

"W-Why am I crying?" Natsu softly whispered to himself as he now realized that it was tears running down his face. Was the pain of not being able to be with the tiny girl and group that great? "W-Why do I care so much? Why do I always feel safe with them?" Natsu kept asking himself, as he simply stood there, trembling slightly, as more tears went down his face.

"Why do I feel like I'm at home with them?"

It doesn't seem oblivious, but Natsu had always felt like he was never at home. He always felt like he didn't belong here. He cared for his friends deeply, but yet he honestly believed that this wasn't where he belonged. Even with Igneel, the dragon who raised him, and the dragon he is still searching for, never made him feel the way he feels with that girl and those people. No matter where on Earthland he went, he never found a place that truly made him feel wanted. He never found a place that he could truly with all his heart call home. Not even Fairy Tail, Natsu thought with the way he always fights with his guild members, the way he did something wrong which would earn him a beating from Erza, he never felt welcomed or felt at home even with all of them.

But yet, the little girl, and the unknown group of people, made him feel truly happy. They made him feel welcomed, they made him feel like everything is possible. They made him feel as if he had found a place to actually belong.

They made him feel at home.

Natsu wiped the tears off his face, gathered his breath, before heading out of his house and into the streets of Magnolia, then he found himself in front of the guild he was apart of. Natsu put up a smile, a fake one, but no one was able to tell, and went through the doors. The rest of the day would go normally for Natsu, but he hope, he truly hope, one day, he would meet the little girl, and the others as well.

And Natsu hoped that he would finally be at home.


End file.
